


A Dinobot, a Bomb, and a Jet

by ShiTiger



Series: Odds and Ends [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Transformers RID 2015.  What happens when two mechs (IDW) make a surprise visit to Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinobot, a Bomb, and a Jet

Everyone knew about Grimlock's troubled sleeping habits. The poor mech would toss and turn, randomly grumbling about cuddling bombs, annoying jets, and other strange things. The dinobot didn't seem to remember his dreams, but his lack of proper recharge didn't seem to affect his enthusiasm during the day. 

It wasn't until several months after their arrival on Earth that a strange meeting with two unlikely Decepticons shed a little light on the green mech's past. 

*** 

Bumblebee's comlink sputtered to life, interrupting his target practice with Strongarm. “What is it, Fixit?” the mech asked. Static was his only reply. 

“What's wrong, sir?” the Elite Guard cadet inquired. 

“I'm not sure. Fixit, come in,” Bumblebee tried again. 

The comlink cracked once more, before an unknown voice announced, “Put the minibot down. Where there's one Autobot, there's bound to be more.”

“But he's so squish-able,” a second voice protested.

Bumblebee and Strongarm exchanged determined nods, before the former scout triangulated the location of their missing crew member. “Sideswipe. Grimlock. Meet us at these coordinates. We have a minibot to save!”

***

Strongarm and Bumblebee shot out of their vehicle-modes, guns at the ready. Grimlock already had one of the Decepticons incapacitated, while Sideswipe was chasing the other, a seeker-type, around the glen. The flyer had Fixit clutched tightly to his chest, and seemed to be laughing maniacally as he ran. 

“Go help Sideswipe,” Bumblebee ordered, watching his femme companion race away before approaching the T-rex. “I can take it from here, big guy.”

“NO! Me Grimlock's bomb!” the dinobot growled, squeezing the startled Decepticon in his arms. Bumblebee could only reboot his optics as the impressively-chinned Decepticon began to plead with Grimlock to put him down. 

“I'm glad to see you alive and well, too, Grim, but I really need to stop Misfire before he gets into too much trouble,” the red-opticed mech urged. Grimlock paused, clearly contemplating the request. Then, gently as can be, the Decepticon was set down on his pedes only moments before the dinobot proceeded to transform back into his robot-form. 

“Fine, but that loud-mouthed jet better not run off with you again,” Grimlock grumbled. 

“He didn't actually...” the con trailed off, openly gaping at the dinobot. 

“Did Grimmy just speak?”

Bumblebee jumped, barely keeping himself from pointing his gun at the maroon-plated seeker who had managed to sneak up on him. The minibot was still struggling in his arms, demanding to be released. 

“Of course I spoke,” Grimlock argued, arms crossing over his massive chest. 

The two Decepticons exchanged looks of disbelief. “Misfire, put the minibot down,” the shorter Decepticon admonished. 

“Oops, forgot I was still holding him. He's just so cuddly,” the seeker squealed, giving Fixit one more tight hug before releasing him. The minibot made a quick escape, hiding himself behind the security of Sideswipe's legs. 

“Don't worry, hotness! You are way more huggable than he is,” Misfire insisted, glomping onto the other con. 

“Hey! Stop hugging my Fulcrum!” Grimlock yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, not my best work... but this plotbunny bit me hard after I put it on the kink meme in hopes that someone would write a Grimlock x Fulcrum x Misfire fic. This one is more of a love triangle than a threesome.


End file.
